Gone
by bluntness
Summary: Naruto isn't really Naruto. He hides behind a mask, a mask that has never been broken until now.
1. why me

note to readers* You don't have to read this. It's just something I made that I feel I can connect to. If you want this can just be a place where those I reviewed can review back at me and let their angry out. It doesn't matter cause it's to me it's just a little something that I wrote. 

disclaimer I don't own anything here except the song which I wrote myself. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sakura I'm sorry' I thought before hitting myself and not for the first time either. 'I hope I have done enough good to go to heaven with you when I die.' Die, what a strange word it is, but it is calling to me. It accepts me for me. I don't have to wear my mask anymore. No, no I don't. 'This.s.s one's for you Sasuke, 'cause you were right. I am a dobe. Not that you really care about me eh Sauske. This is for not listening to you when the truth was right in front of me.' I had tears rolling down my cheeks. The tears weren't because of my physical pain though, They were because of my emotional pain.

Flashback

I had decided to go see the old hag. It was something I decided to do on the spur of the moment. I was just about to knock when I heard my name. 'Were they talking about me?' I asked myself. I was unsure of myself. 'No of course they wouldn't unless they were talking about making me hokage which I doubt they are.' So I didn't move from outside the door. So continued to hear there conversation. " Naruto is a dangerous person. No he's not even a person, he a demon. I demand that he be killed or taken away from the village." I choked back tears. That, That was Sakura's mom. She didn't stop there though. " ... He is polluting my daughter. She, she came home one night and told me he wasn't that bad. Not that bad. And now look where Sakura is. She's dead, she's dead and it's all his fault. If she was on a different team far far away from that demonic thing then that wouldn't have happened. That's it my family and I have had enough! He has to be disposed off. We have to get revenge for everything he has killed including my little baby Sakura" I wondered who else was in the room and why no was speaking for me. I waited a few more moments, no one spoke up for me. Is this what people thought of me. People that I thought liked me really thought of me. I had heard enough. The old hag 'yes that's what she was' said something that i couldn't here but everyone started to file out of the room. I didn't want to hide. I wanted to see who was in there. I had tears falling down my face, as I saw Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraya, Asuma, Gemma, and all the other teachers. I guess I was lucky that I had tears streaming down my face cause it prevented me from seeing Sasuke. I wouldn't have know he was there if he didn't start talking. 'Na..Naruto what are yu doing here?' I turned and ran home. 

Flashback ended

'Kakashi-sensi this one's for you. For believing that you actually cared.' Then again who would care for a demon. Who. who would care for me? There was one thing left. One thing left that I had to do before dieing. Before I killed myself. I had to ask them why? Why they didn't stick up for me? Why they let her say those.. things about me? but the problem is that everything she said was true. I am a demon. I did kill Sakura. Maybe if I didn't bug her she wouldn't of been so excited to go on a solo mission therefore she wouldn't of died. I went to my desk and looked through all the papers until I found it. I wanted to leave them a message. I went looking for a pen, 'wait I thought I have a pen... a red pen. A bloody pen.

So it started. I wrote it. In blood, on my wall. So they know. That it all changed. From the beginning til the end. So they know it's gone. It's all gone. 

When I see the sun, during the day

Or the moon in the darkness of the night.

Nothing I do,

Will every turn out right.

So here I am now,

In the darkness of the clouds.

Doing what I can, 

But nothing every feels right to me

chorus* Cause my hope 

Ran away, Lost me tears, and lost my smile.

Cause my hope,

Isn't there,

It burned out oh back awhile chorus*

But I do, 

What I can,

even thought it isn't much.

Cause every goal, 

I've every made

Just doesn't seem to come true ..... anymore

chorus* Cause my hope 

ran away, Lost my tears and lost my smile

Cause my hope,

Isn't there,

It burned out oh back awhile chorus*

and my friends,

They think they care,

But no one every really does care,

But in the end,

It doesn't matter.

Cause everyone is scared.

chorus*Cause my hope

Ran away, Lost my tears and lost my smile,

Cause my hope,

Isn't there,

It burned out oh back awhile

Cause my hope

Ran away, lost my tears and lost my smile,

Cause my hope 

Isn't there,

It burned out oh back awhile,

It burned out oh back awhile. ©

That was all. That was it. Darkness was taken over. I let it. I enjoyed it. I fell into unconsciousness right when i heard Sasuke calling my name. Who cares what Sasuke wants I thought before my mind went blank. As blank as darkness can get anyways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review I don't mind flames. in fact I want flames. or reviews. Either or is fine with me. Thanks for taking the time to read it. and when i say thanks I mean it.

©copyright under Joanna Maria Elizabeth Ebejer. 2004.


	2. The inbetween place

Thanks to

Tanuki - About the song no I don't have a website sorry. And If I did I can't sing so no one would want to listen to it. I hope that this formatting is better and easier to read.

Ookima - Thanks for your review. I know Nobody stood up for Naruto, It will be revealed in later chapters

RuByMoOn17 - thanks for your review

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gone - chapter 2 the place in between.

Naruto POV

'Oh what is this place,' I said to myself as I opened my eyes. The room was the brightest white I had every seen. " Ok, It's to bright to be Hell, and I don't see God, or Sakura anywhere so it can't be heaven', I mumbled. " I know it must be the place in between!" 

"Baka," I knew that voice anywhere. "SASUKE SHUT UP."....... "Ok you can talk now, tell me where I am." "Where do you think you are baka, you're in the hospital." My face visibly paled as I remembered what happened last night or at least what I thought was last night. 

"Naruto it's ok, we're here for you it's ok." That was Iruka-sensi. I looked around. There.re was everyone. Kakashi-sensi, Jiraya-sensi, our old hag and everyone else. "Wh.y.y are you here? LEAVE ME ALONE IT'S NOT LIKE ANY OF YOU CARE ABOUT ME ANYWAYS." I screamed at them hoping the doctor would come and tell them to leave. I must of lost all my luck when I found out that SHE was my doctor.

Tears started forming in my eyes. They didn't care about me. They didn't know what life was like for me. What it felt like to never show your feelings. To. to wear a mask at all times so people think you are okay. "Pl.please leave," I asked everyone. I couldn't look them in the eyes. I couldn't let them see me at my weakest point. Yes she told everyone to leave and give me time to myself. I suppose I should be happy that they are listening, but if I'm supposed to be happy then why do I feel like my world is falling apart.

Sasuke POV

'Oh good he's waking up now', I thought when I saw his eyes start to open. It's been 3 weeks since he tried to .... to... kill himself. I heard him mumble something about hell and heaven. God he can be so stupid sometimes. "Baka", I heard myself say. "SASUKE SHUT UP." I never really care what Naruto did, or who did what for him. I know he doesn't have parents, but neither do I and it isn't that hard to live by yourself. That's been my hobby for the last 3 weeks. Thinking about why he would try to kill himself.

"Ok you can talk now, tell me where I am." He really is stupid isn't he. "Where do you think you are baka, you're in the hospital." While I was saying that everyone else was stepping into the room to talk to him. "Naruto it's ok, we're here for you, it's ok", Iruka-sensi was trying to tell him. He paled, probably remembering what had happened. "Pl.please leave." I didn't want to. I was his team-mate, his rival, but I followed my instructions and left with everyone else. 

I was the last one out, and when I looked back at him before closing the door, I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. I looked around me at everyone who cares about him. Hinata was sitting on the chair out side his room crying like there's no tomorrow. If Sakura was here then she would be comforting Hinata. Oh God, this is not my type of thing but it's really starting to annoy me. 

So, I did the undoable. I walked over to Hinata sat beside her, and. and let her cry on my shoulder. Oh God, why did I do that. I told her everything would be okay in the end. When I said that she looked up at me hopefully, and stopped crying. YEAH I did it. She thanked me and went over to talk with Kiba. I don't know why everyone was there. 

Naruto Pov

tears were pouring down my face. I couldn't stay here. I had to go, go anywhere. The walls were closing in on me. I couldn't see , I couldn't breath. I had to do something. I had to leave. I stood up and tried to walk. OW. bad idea. Let's try to go back onto the bed then I thought. Because it is way more comfortable then the floor. "Do you want some help Naruto." "No, bring me, bring me, Konohamaru." My little friend. The only person who cares. He wasn't at that meeting right. No of course he wasn't. He's to small. "Hi Naruto." "Eh Konohamaru can you help me with something." I mumbled. "Sure Naruto, what do you want." "Help to get on the bed." "Okay Naruto ." Finally after about fifteen tries we finally got me on the bed. The comfort of the pillows and blankets. "um okay naruto, I'll go now okay." I couldn't answer him cause my pillows were too soft. I am to answer there calls and go to slpeep. Yes and when I wake up I'll be were zi belong not here in this in between place.. I'll be either above or below. It doesn't matter to me. 

Sasuke POV

I couldn't stand it any more. I stood up, jus6 about to leave when kakashi-sensi stopped me. "Where are you going Sasuke?" " Out, I'll be back later." I could here Iruka talking to Naruto from outside his door. He looked at me. sasuke can you go get Konohamaru since you are leaving. Naruto here wants to see him. I could tell that he had been crying. I think everyone had except for me. Me, Sasuke, the one with no feelings, or emotions. Me, sasuke the statue. Just before I left it seemed Kakashi had one more thing to say to me. " Sasuke it's okay to let your feelings out." 

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care if he had more to say. I went to get Konohamaru and then just wanted to go home. But why go home if I was just going to be alone. I guess I just wanted to be alone so I can mourn in peace because our Naruto. Our laughing and joking and even hard-working Naruto is gone. And our naruto will never be the same. 


	3. the meeting part 1

Disclaimer - I only own what's mine : ( 

Thanks to - 

uzumakipryde - sorry if it's confusing, I will try to make it less. About the SasuHina I'll think about it but I can tell you it's not going to be SasuNaru or at least I'll try for now they're just friends

Tanuki - Yep you get another thanks. Thanks 

Saori-Hime - thank you for you review and for reading my fic. hehehe

Ookima - Thanks for your encouragement. I try to update at least once a day during my March break.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gone chapter 3 - the meeting part 1

Sasuke POV

I had told Konohamaru to go see Naruto but I didn't want to go home ....yet. I looked around to make sure no one was following me, because you never know when girls are going to pop up and never stop talking. Thankfully , no one was following me. I guess they are all outside Naruto's room. I went to my little spot in the forest. Okay it's not that little and it's not owned by me but it's where I go when I want to think, which is basically always. I sat down against my tree when suddenly I heard a "hello Sasuke." 

I literally jumped at least 3 feet. "Who are you?" I asked. "Don't you recognize your old team-mates," she said. "Sakura, I thought you died." Now she looked down and blushed. "Well, I did but I asked to be your guardian angel Sasuke." "How can I see you if you're dead." "Well, every angel has one chance to go down to see the person they're looking after when they're in a time of need." "Does it really look like I'm in a time of need." I started getting pissed. " why don't you go tell Naruto's to go see him then," cause he's in more of a time of need then I am." "You looked like you needed someone to talk to Sasuke, wasn't I right?" Well, now that I though about it I wasn't as angry after yelling at her. 

"Sasuke did you like me when I was alive?" "Sakura you were my friend, if I had to chose someone to go out with, I would have chosen you but there's something I have to do before I die and I can't let anyone get in the way of that." "Oh, ok Sasuke, but remember this, when you die we can always get married in heaven." "Sakura, I really don't want to think about marriage right now." "One more thing Sasuke, You better hope no one else is here because they won't be able to see or hear me, so they'll probably think you are crazy."

"That doesn't matter to me. I would rather them think I am crazy so that they leave me alone." "Bye Sasuke-kun." "Bye Sakura."

That was interesting I just had a conversation with my old team mate and my guardian angel. That's very interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Naruto

Hinata POV

When Konohamaru came out you could tell that he was shaken. He told us that we could go in to see Naruto but not to expect much. We all looked towards our Hokage. She hesitated before nodding. I was the first one in the room. When I saw Naruto I stopped at the door. 

It was like he had turned into Sasuke or something of the sort. He blue eyes that used to be filled with happiness and joy were now empty and cold. He used to be happy, now he was empty, emotionless, unfeeling. When I said hello, he acted like he didn't even hear me. As far as I know he maybe didn't even hear me. He was zoned out. Iruka-sensei was the next one in. I could tell that he was also shocked at Naruto's appearance. "Naruto", he tried, "when you're better I will treat you to as much ramen as you want, does that sound good?" " I HATE ramen, I only used to like it cause it was cheep and had some flavour." Everyone who heard that was shocked. Naruto NOT like ramen. It was Kakashi turn now. Naruto are you.. are you ever going to get better?" He seemed hesitate to ask but everyone needed to know the answer. 

" I am better. Why do I need to be under a mask and pretend to be what everyone wan6s me to be when the darkness accepts me for being me and not for what I pretend. It's not like the villagers or any of you liked me with ,y mask. Now I see the truth. I can be who I am and everyone will hate me, or I can put a mask on and still let everyone hate me. Why, tell me why I should change. It's not like any of you care whether I am happy or sad. You just liked to think that I was happy so that you wouldn't have to worry."

Everyone stayed silent. Is this what he thought of us, I thought. Now that I thought about it, it does make sense that he thinks this. No one every talked to him. People just made fun of him and gave him dirty looks and glares. That wasn't our fault though was it. Our parents told us to ignore him and never talk to him. I know that I'm not very courageous but I couldn't take the silence any more. "Na. Naruto -kun, if w. we thou. thought that then w. we wou. wouldn't be here Nar. Naruto-kun."

He just glared at me. Everyone was looking at me weirdly. They were probably thinking , 'Is that really Hinata? The Hinata I know wouldn't say something like that she would be as quiet as a mouse?'.

Naruto POV

Just before Konohamaru left I told him they could come in. Hinata came in first. Once she saw me, I knew she probably wouldn't have wanted to leave, but couldn't because of the people behind her. I heard her say hello but if she really wanted to be here then why was she afraid to look at me. 

Iruka-sensei started to bribe me with ramen, when I finally decided to tell the them truth. " I HATE ramen, I only used to like it cause it was cheep and had some flavour." Everyone looked shocked. They probably thought I was in love with ramen, and they think they know me. Kakashi-sensei asked me if I was every going to get better. Time to freak them out. Time to let them hear the truth.

" I am better. Why do I need to be under a mask and pretend to be what everyone wan6s me to be when the darkness accepts me for being me and not for what I pretend. It's not like the villagers or any of you liked me with ,y mask. Now I see the truth. I can be who I am and everyone will hate me, or I can put a mask on and still let everyone hate me. Why, tell me why I should change. It's not like any of you care whether I am happy or sad. You just liked to think that I was happy so that you wouldn't have to worry."

Yep I freaked them all out. Too bad they can't handle it. I just glared at them a couple minutes each. . "Na. Naruto -kun, if w. we thou. thought that then w. we wou. wouldn't be here Nar. Naruto-kun, " Hinata said. I just glared at her even more though in my head I was thinking 'Is that really Hinata?".

After about 15 minutes of glaring at her I answered " Am I really supposed to believe that, All of the adults here probably wouldn't be here if they weren't obliged to be here." Tsunade finally spoke up. " Naruto listen, you were outside my office door but you didn't here the whole story, I think it's time that you here it all."

Flashback

Sakura's parents had come in and asked for a meeting with all those who knew or where close to Naruto. I had then asked all the adults that knew Naruto to come in and I also asked Sasuke because he knew how to hold his tongue and was on your team. I was going to ask the other but decided that they may know when to speak and when not to speak and left it as Sasuke being the youngest. 

I knew that someday this meeting was going to happen. Almost all of the villagers hated you not because of who you are but because of what is inside of you. They never tried to look past that. They just saw you as the nine tails. The demon that is sealed inside of you. Sakura's parents weren't any different.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh cliff-hanger guess you have to wait til tommorrw to see what happens during the meeting. 

Tata please read and review

Sorry for being your troubles 


	4. the meeting part 2

thanks to

silverknight7 - thanks I'll try. 

salsar thiran - thanks, I appreciate it/ 

wormkaizer - thanks, I can't wait to see what happens next as well. There may be some NaruHina but I doubt it.

naeko kono - Thank you so much. That's the first time some one has told me I have talent in writing. I knew I can't sing or draw, and I didn't think I could write either. Thanks a lot. I'll try to make them longer. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gone chapter 4 - the meeting part 2

Tsunade POV

continuing Flash back 

When everyone arrived I mentioned for her to begin whatever the reason be for her to call this meeting. She didn't talk for at least 10 minutes. finally I started getting impatient. It seems as if I wasn't the only one though. "Mrs. Haruno will please just for God's sake tell us the reason you called this meeting, cause we do have other things we might want to do today," cried out Sasuke. After that was said, Kakashi glared at him with an eye that said 'don't do that again.' 

She finally started talking. As you know I asked to have this meeting because we (as in the whole village) find Uzumaki Naruto very dangerous and we would like someone to dispose of him. That got Jiraya upset. "Who do you think you are lady? It is not our fault that you (as in the villagers) can't accept that he is a person. That he isn't just the nine-tails. He is a strong ninja and has a lot of potential. If you can't get over the fact that he is Naruto not the nine-tails, then that's your own fault and if you don't like that fact then you can leave." "Jiraya," I said warningly. On the inside though, I totally agreed with him. I couldn't act like I did though.

That made her husband mad. " Are you threatening us?" "Uzumaki Naruto killed my daughter." "That's enough lady, I was also on Naruto's team, and I am still alive. If in anything, Sakura hurt Naruto more then he hurt her. He was always nice to her, and she would just ignore him. So if you don't know the really facts then would you just shut up." "Sasuke it's okay clam down." "Calm down, they are accusing Naruto of doing stuff that he didn't do Tsunade." "Sasuke." I said in a warning voice. "Fine." he answered back to me. 

"I have a question for you now Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. How is it that Naruto killed Sakura if she was on a mission and he was at the ramen house." They both stayed silent. "That's what I though." Good, now they can't say that Naruto killed Sakura, because he didn't, I thought

" Naruto is a dangerous person. No he's not even a person, he a demon. I demand that he be killed or taken away from the village." " He was polluting my daughter. She, she came home one night and told me he wasn't that bad. Not that bad. And now look where Sakura is. She's dead, she's dead and it's all his fault. If she was on a different team far away from that demonic thing then that wouldn't have happened. That's it my family and I have had enough! He has to be disposed off. We have to get revenge for everything he has killed including my little baby Sakura" 

"That's enough Mrs. Haruno." I said that so venimously that i saw everyone in the room flinch. This meeting is over. If myou have a problem with Naruto then you can go to someone else and complain to them. And if any one of us every sees anyone in the village treating Naruto badly, then tell them they will pay the consequences." 

End of flashback

Naruto I may have said that viciously but it was said in a low voice and that's probably why you didn't hear it.

Naruto's POV

It took me a long time to understand what was going on. They did care about me then, right. I was only misunderstood. I looked at everyone slowly. I looked everyone in the eye. "I'm sorry for making you worry." "Naruto sometimes it's better to let your feelings out, rather then always keeping them in," said Iruka-sensei. "Tsunade, when can I get out of here?" I asked her. "When you can walk, when you are healed, and when I say you can." "Tsunade," I groaned, "Why do you want to make me stay in here longer then I have to." Now she looked at me seriously," because we don't want you to have to do this again." I didn't say anything to that, but I didn't want to back down either so I just continued to look her in the eye. She looked at me with so much sympathy that I had to look elsewhere. "I try not to worry you anymore." Oh God, Tsunade thought as he went to sleep, he's going to go back in his mask. Naruto this isn't going to be the first time you are in a hospital bed if you continue to hide behind a mask. nor is that going to be the last time either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY SORRY SORRY. I know I said I would try to make them longer, I just need to space out all the events. Next chapter I promise will be longer and Sasuke will be in it. Thanks Please review. CONSTRUTIVE CRITISIM WANTED PLEASE


	5. thoughts

Thanks to - 

S-Wanderer999 - I would like to thank you for your review, and all the things that you wrote that could help me with this story and other stories that I may write. About NaruHina you pointed out a lot of good points about that pairing so I am now considering it. If there are going to be pairings, I will think about it. I would also like to thank you for all your other suggestions. I tried to incorporate some in this chapter.

Ookima - thanks for all of your reviews.

A.L.1 - I would like to thank you for your review, and for the comments you made that can help me become better.

Wormkaizer - Thank you for reviewing

Ame no Megami - thanks, I am going to really try hard not to squeeze things together.

Arbil - Yeah as I said above I am going to try not to squeeze things together, and I am going to try and sort out my spelling and grammar problems. Thanks for your review.

I would also like to thank anyone who is reading this story.

*actions*

Anyone speaking "" (obviously)

Anyone's thoughts''

Kyuubi thoughts_ to Naruto._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gone chapter 5 - thoughts

Naruto POV. 

When I woke up, everyone was gone. 'Good' I thought, 'now I can have some time to think.' _' Kit, _

why did you do it?' ' Kyuubi, you know my reasons. I was alone, the darkness was there for me. It 

accepted me for being me.' '_Kit, you have to remember that you're not the only thing in this body. _

Did you every think about what would happen to me if you succeeded in killing yourself. Did you?' ' No Kyuubi, but sometimes I just don't think. I just feel like I have to do this, or I have to do 

that. I work on impulse, and the darkness was there just waiting for me. it accepted me then and it still 

accepts me.' '_Kit, do you really think that all the people that were here are going to let you be by _

yourself? Do you really think they are going to pretend this never happened? They are most 

likely going to watch you so that you can't attempt this again.' 'Kyuubi, they won't do that they 

trust me...... right?'

Sasuke POV ah during the meeting

After Sakura left I decided to go to the ramen stall. When I got there the place was packed. "What kind 

of ramen would you like today?" asked the man behind the counter. "Um. chicken ramen please," I told 

him. "Eh you, your on that Naruto's team, right," shouted one of the people in the back. "Yeah, why do 

you care?" " Is he dead yet." Oh, that got me pissed. "What's your fucking problem man. Do you have 

a personal problem with him or something, because if you only hate him because of what he didn't have 

a choice over, then you really are a pathetic man. And you better hope I don't come over there and hurt 

you." "Kid, here's your ramen." "Thanks. This place is so crowded today ,why?" "Because that kid, 

Naruto isn't here. we are all here celebrating." Oh I was determined to never go there again. "keep your 

ramen, I don't want it anymore asshole."

I had to go see Tsunade, and tell her what is going on in the village. When I got to her office, she had 

just gotten back and everyone who was in the hospital room was know in her office. Or at least all the 

adults were. *knock, knock* "Come in," Tsunade called. I walked in not knowing what to expect. 

There sat all the adults. Half of who were crying. I couldn't tell her at another time , could I? No I had 

to tell her now. "Tsunade, do you know what the.. the villagers are doing?" "Continue Sasuke." "They 

are celebrating. I went to the ramen bar, and people were asking me if Naruto had died yet. Can we do 

any thing to bring to an end to this?" "Unfortunately no we can't Sasuke. The villagers have there own rights to celebrate when they want and we can't stop them." Kakashi-sensei answered. "So.. so can we 

do anything?" "All we can do Sasuke, is support Naruto, and try to ignore what the villagers do and say 

unless it is life threatening." This time Tsunade answered. "One more thing before you go Sasuke, 

tomorrow go see Naruto. If we can we want to stop him from doing this again." "Of course Miss. 

Hokage." "Oh another things Sasuke, NEVER call me Miss. Hokage." "Ok ..... Miss. Hokage."

Naruto POV

"Come in, " I called in response to the knock on the door. "I'm sorry if I woke you Naruto-kun." "No 

it's okay Hinata, I was awake already." "I..I brought you some flowers Naruto-kun, To say sorry for 

my rude actions before." " Thank-you Hinata, but you didn't have to." "Na. Naruto - Kun .. I have 

some. something to tell you." "Go on Hinata, " I told her kindly. "I...I ..I.....I have to go." With that 

Hinata ran out of the room. "Kyuubi did I do something wrong. I acted how I 'normally' act." "_No kit, I _

don't think it was you this time. I think it was something about her." "Oh okay, thanks Kyuubi." 

'_Anytime kit, anytime.'_

Hinata POV

Why, why did I do that. I just made a fool of myself right in front of Naruto-kun. He probably thinks 

I'm stupid. Seeing as I am always stumbling, and blushing when I am around him. I wonder he if thinks I 

am to obvious. He most likely thinks that I am weak, but that's because I am. I am so stupid and weak, 

and Naruto-kun will never acknowledge me. No one ever does. No don't think like that Hinata. I will 

train more then. I will become strong. I will work harder. I will. I will show everyone who I am and 

what I can be. I will show Naruto-kun that I'm not weak. I will prove my love to him. Prove to him that 

I am worthy of him. Who can train me. I know I'll ask Kiba and Akamaru. They shouldn't be busy right 

now. And if they ask why, then I can just say .... that I want to improve more. Yeah that's what I'll say, 

I want to improve more. Yeah. I won't ask him today though. I'll ask him .... tomorrow after practise. Yeah that's a good time. And that's just what I'll do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We will have to wait and see if Hinata actually does that. sorry your reviews gave me some inspiration but I hate this chapter. I am going to try and do better. I just need an idea. The title went well with the first chapter but it isn't doing that well right now, so i am going to brainstorm for another one, and if any one else has an idea fell free to tell me. By email or review it doesn't matter. Please review

Thanks Sorry For Being Your Troubles


	6. stupid villagers

Thanks to - 

Wormkaizer - Thanks for all your support for this story. It really is appreciated. 

Ookima - Thank you so much for all your reviews, and stuff. I really do appreciate what you reviewers do.

Hikaru9 - lol. When I read your review, I started laughing. I started this fic during March Break, because I was bored. I never though it would go this far, or get so many reviews. Thank you, I really mean it.

S-Wanderer999 - I would like to thank you for all your reviews and for all the wonderful ideas you have put into my head for this story. Without your reviews then this story would be.... not as good as people think it is now.

Naeko kono - Thank you. I really don't know what you people think is good about this story. Seriously. Thanks for your review and for your encouragement. Without reviewers this story wouldn't be as it is now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Gone chapter 6 - stupid villagers

Hinata POV 

I woke up really early and excited to start training since I wanted to become stronger for Naruto. I 

guess I was a little early. Only 3 and a half-hours early. That minimized my excitement a lot. Kiba, 

Akamaru and Shino came 3 hours and 20 minutes later. With only ten minutes to spare. They were 

yawning, come on it's 9. You should be awake by then. I decided to wake them up. "Wake up," I 

yelled. "We're here to train not to sleep." "Whoa, are you really Hinata. Because you sorta sounded 

like Ino there." Now I was a little embarrassed. I looked down blushing. "Sorry," I mumbled. "It's okay 

Hinata," Kiba replied to me. I looked at Shino, he was just standing there staring at me. Kurenai -sensei 

was walking up to our training section. "Guys I have some bad news." "What!" I said. I don't like bad 

news. "The villagers are going crazy, because they just found that Naruto lives. So they are 

going crazy." "Why does that affect us, sensei." "Because our Hokage asked all the genins, 

chuunins, and jounins that aren't on a mission to help deal with the villagers." " Oh so this is like our 

mission right, Kurenai-sensei?" "I guess you could say that, Hinata." "I have a question sensei." "Go on 

Kiba." "Why would the villagers want to go after Naruto any ways? Why would they be mad that he is 

alive?" "Okay guys, sit down this might take a while. Your parents always told you to stay away from 

Naruto right. They didn't tell you that for no reason though. You have all heard of the nine-tails demon, 

right." "Yeah of course we have," all of us answered together. "Well, the fourth needed to get rid of it, 

and the nine-tails was sealed inside of Naruto. That is why your parents told you to stay away from 

Naruto." We all sat there thinking about it for a minute. "Your wrong sensei," I suddenly said. "Naruto 

is still Uzumaki Naruto, he just happens to be misfortunate and have a demon in him, but he is still 

Naruto." Kurenai-sensei looked at me strangely, in fact I think everyone else as staring at me as well. 

"You're right Hinata, but the villagers don't see that part of him." Kurenai-sensei smiled at me. "Come 

on guys we have a mission to do." I called to everyone. Akamaru barked in agreement. Shino just 

walked silently behind us. "Kiba," I called. "Would you ... would you train with me when we're done 

with this?" "Sure Hinata, but you can't forget about Akamaru." "Sorry Akamaru," I said humbly. 

"Thanks Kiba, Akamaru." "Anytime Hinata." 

Sasuke POV

"Where have you all been. These people are going crazy." "It doesn't look like it Sasuke," Kurenai-

sensei said to him. I did the other impossible. I think I blushed. Stupid people getting 

stupid reactions out of me. "That's because we got most of them under control before you got here." I 

glared at them to hide my embarrassment. "Sorry we're late Sasuke," Kurenai-sensei joked. "Now can 

you tell me where everyone else is." "Yeah there down there somewhere." "That really helps me 

Sasuke, you three stay here with him unless I call for you." 'Okay sensei." "Whatever Kurenai-sensei." 

"Sure." They all answered at the same time saying different answers. "How long have you been here for 

Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked me "Don't know." "Hinata do you want to train now?" Kiba asked her. 

She looked around at me and Shino and looked a little embarrassed. "Umm," she said. "It's okay I'm 

leaving," I said, "Kakashi-sensei didn't say that I had to stay here." What is so embarrassing about 

training. "Okay then Kiba. Now is a great time to train." I left. hmm I think I'll go see Naruto. 

"Naruto you here." He looked like he had been crying. "You okay Naruto." I asked concerned. "Yeah, 

yeah I'm fine." He said. Fine my ass. "Naruto it's okay tell me what's wrong." "No. nothing is wrong 

Sasuke. Why would you think something is wrong." "Naruto you've been crying you don't have to hide 

anymore. You never did have to before either. Please don't try to hide behind your mask. We are here 

for you Naruto. Let us help you." With that said. He just burst into tears. You have to remember that 

this was only the second time that I had done this so I was still inexperienced. I let him cry on my 

shoulder and remembered from Hinata to pat his back. If someone walked in, they would have seen a 

weird picture. Me, Uchiha Sasuke the unfeeling, patting the Uzumaki Naruto, the cheerful one, who was 

crying on my, Uchiha Sasuke the cold one, shoulder. Once Naruto was all cried out, I asked him " 

Now what happened to make you cry that much?" "I don't know, I just felt like doing that. I have 

wanted to do that since I was a child." "You are a child, baka." I said jokingly. YES I got a smile out of 

him. *knock knock* "Come in," Naruto said. There was Hinata with some flowers. "These are for you 

Naruto-kun." She took a seat on Naruto's other side. "You, Kiba and Akamaru finished training?" I 

asked her. "Yep," was all she replied with. "Sasuke ... could you leave for a second. I ......I would like 

to speak with Naruto-kun alone for a second." Did she just tell me to leave. Is this really Hinata speaking. 

Hinata POV

Did I just really ask Sasuke to leave. Oh well this is my only chance. "Naruto-kun." "Yes Hinata." "I ... 

Well I......I really like you." Naruto didn't talk for a long time. I guess that meant refusal. I just mumbled 

something like 'Oh sorry for wasting your time Naruto.' Just when I was about to go out the door he 

called me back. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I was just a little shocked. I..... I like you to Hinata-chan." I felt 

like I was on cloud seven. "Maybe when you're better we can go get some food sometime eh Naruto." 

"Sure Hinata sure." Yeah he even smiled at me. YES. I did it. "Naruto one more thing, I... I though you 

only liked Sakura." "I did, but a couple months after she passed away I got over her, and realized I only 

ever liked her as a friend. So I was really just wasting my time when I could have been with you." I 

blushed obviously, who wouldn't. "Thank you Naruto-kun" I said clearly. Yes we were finally together. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sentimental freaks they are. They are finally together. But happiness is not something Naruto has for a long time though is it. Thank you for all your reviews. Sorry For Being your Troubles. 


	7. happiness never lasts

thanks to :

xXnarytoKUnfANXx - thank you for your review, I am glad you like it/

wormkaizer - thank you for your support. You know you know have the record of the most reviews for this story so far. You should be proud. lol 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gone chapter 7 - happiness never lasts 

Hinata POV 

When I got home I was smiling so much from happiness my mouth was starting to hurt. I 

normally run straight up to my room, so I don't get in the way of anyone. Today though, was a 

different story. I was walking so slow, with a dazed face thinking about Naruto, that I didn't 

even see Hanabi turn around the corner and bump into me. "Why do you have that stupid look 

on your stupid face," she spit. "Why?" I just looked at her with a smile on my face. "You 

don't have to know everything about my life LITTLE sister." "I bet it's about that Naruto 

person and if it is you better tell him to watch out because papa won't like it if you interact with 

him." "Leave Naruto out of this," I said to her as coldly as possible for me. "This has nothing 

to do with him. He is sweet and nice and funny." "Oh look, Hinata found herself a little 

boyfriend. Awwww. To bad he's a demon." Hanabi said innocently. "He is not a demon, just 

leave him alone Hanabi." We heard footsteps coming down the corridor behind me. I wanted 

to look but was to afraid. Just please not let it be ..... my father.

"What is this I hear about you Hinata, I demon boyfriend. Is this true girl?" Hyuuga Hiashi 

asked. "Yes papa, but... but Naruto-kun isn't a demon papa. Its not his fault really papa, 

really." "Hinata look me I the eye." "I couldn't. I was to scared. "Why couldn't you be more 

l

like Hanabi. She is a good ninja and she doesn't disrespect us either. I forbid you from seeing 

this thing again. Do you understand." "But papa." "Do you understand Hinata." "Yes papa." 

"After training I expect you to either come straight home or stay with your team and continue to 

train with them. I want no contact with that thing you call Naruto." "Yes papa but, can I just 

speak to him one last time papa. Just once to tell him, please?" " I will give you one more 

chance to tell him that. five minutes at the most and I will be outside the door." "okay." "Let 

us go now because I have other things I have to do."

Naruto POV

I was in shock. I didn't think any one could like me. Especially the girl who I liked. When 

she left Sasuke came back in. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear the words. Or 

maybe I just didn't want to hear the words. I just wanted to stay in my dream hoping that it 

would last forever. I just sat there pretending to be listening to Sasuke saying yes and yeah 

every once in while. He started laughing. I wasn't used to that sound. 'Why are you laughing 

Sasuke?" I asked him. "You just said that you believe trees have mouths and teeth and they eat 

us when we sleep against them and that's how they get their leaves." Okay that was pretty 

funny. I started laughing as well. Those were the days. A coupe minutes latter there was a 

knock on the door. "Sasuke can you get that." "Sure." There was Hinata crying and a man 

looking over her telling her she only had five minutes. Sasuke immediately left know she wanted 

to speak to me alone. 

"NarutoIamnotallowedtoseeyouanymore.Myfatherforbidit.Ican'tspeakortalkorevenwatchyouany

morewhichmeanstyoucan'tspeak,ortalkorevenwatchmebecausemydadwillgetmad." "Hinata 

slower, It's okay I bet it isn't as bad as you think it is." "Naruto I am not allowed to see you 

any more. My father forbid it. I can't speak or talk or even watch you any more which means 

you can't speak or talk or even watch me because my dad will get mad." "I was right it isn't as 

bad as you thought it was, it is worse." I said trying to make a joke. 'It's okay Hinata, we will 

figure something out. For a while we will do what he said, but there's one thing he didn't say." 

"Wh.. what's that Naruto-kun." "write, he never said we couldn't write." "She gave a little 

laugh. Yeah I made her laugh. "Okay Hinata, don't worry we will figure it out in the end." 

"Thanks bye Naruto-kun." "Bye Hinata." "Hurry up girl, five minutes is already up." "Who 

was that?" I asked her. That man had a freaky voice. "Oh That was my father." No wonder 

she follows his rules. "Bye." "Bye." When she left Sasuke came back in. I looked at him and 

attempted to tell him what happened. I couldn't though. I started to cry ... again. Sorry 

Sasuke, I said looking down. I didn't mean to cry twice in one day while you were visiting me." 

"It's okay dobe, I would rather you cry while I am here then when you are alone. We all would 

prefer that Naruto okay." "Thanks Sasuke .. for being here." 'Anytime dobe, any time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There chapter 7 YEAH


	8. important to read

To all faithful readers and reviewers. I don't think I can do this any more. I know I can't do this anymore. I am getting really busy and my mind isn't ... big enough ... to continue this story with everything else I am doing. If you want me to continue then you can either email me or leave a review, but to let you know the only time I will ever be able to update is in the summer. so it's going to be off for a while. a long while if I am going to continue it. Sorry for the trouble but I'm not in my right mind right now. So if this is going to continue then just bare with me. Because I don't know where it's going to go, and it will probably get more angst a lot more angst if continued 


	9. Naruto's idea

I would like to thank everyone who was willing to wait for the summer. I can try to update

weekly but this chapter might suck a little because I'm sorta starting to get writers block so yeah

whatever. Poison Death tree - thanks for your review. EmeraldBlossom, Wormkaizer, Darren,

Naeko kono, Wolfen man, Karu-san and Hankai-ayame for your support. oh and JENNIFER,

I'm still WAITING!!!!  
  
--------------------------- chapter 8 Naruto's idea

A week later. Naruto has been released from the hospital but is staying with Iruka, because they don't want him to be alone in a house yet.

Naruto POV

"Sasuke, I got an idea." "Oh great Naruto, does this involve me in any way?" Sasuke

sarcastically answered back. "Of course it does. Which of my ideas don't include you." "Well,

all you ideas that have Hinata in it I hope." With that I blushed, I ignored his laughter at me and

continued talking. "You are going to help me train so that I can prove to Hinata's dad that I am

strong and not only the Kyuubi. "That's the way boy." "See you later Sasuke. I'll meet you in

training area 7 tomorrow at 7." "Dobe that's the time we normally meet Kakashi-sensei." "Yes

but Kakashi is always late so we can train while we wait for him." Sasuke didn't even bother

answering. He just walked away. "Hey Sasuke, you here me. Sasukeeeeeeee." Silence. "Don't

worry kid, hell meet you." "Yeah I know but he could of been polite enough to answer."

"Would you of answered if you were in his shoes." "No why should I answer? .... DAMMIT.

You're right." "Is it such a bad thing for me to be right." "Of course it is. I am supposed to be

the right one. I WANT TO BE RIGHT!" "Calm down kid, Once you become smart then you

can be right once in a while." ........ "Baka." I said to myself. --------- author note Sorry it's

really short, but I was bored and had time so I decided to update. Hope you like it.


End file.
